


Study time with Jamison the not-so surprise chemist

by TheLordOfJunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, My first fic, Short One Shot, Silly, Study help, This can also be read as platonic since there's no slashy stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfJunk/pseuds/TheLordOfJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a chemistry test coming up. Enter an enthusiastic junk person who is closely involved with chemicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study time with Jamison the not-so surprise chemist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feedback is encouraged. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm also not a native English speaker. Please do point out any glaring mistakes!

You rarely regretted waking up. Okay, that is a blatant lie, but right now you regretted it more than usually. Your alarm rang at 10 AM on a Saturday, which in itself was a crime, and as a cherry on top you had a massive headache. The reason for possibly both of these? You had a chemistry exam on Monday. That you had to study for. You were willing to bet the headache was due to the extreme stress you had felt last night. Not that it had given up at all, only thinking about the whole ordeal made you want to cry. But you had turned on an early-ish alarm so you would have the whole day to study. Too bad that had rang almost an hour ago. You really did need to study, but the stress combined with the killer headache had made you curl up tighter in the warm blankets.  
After another ten minutes, a text message snapped you out of your stupor. Reaching a hand towards your nightstand and pulling the device in front of your face, you saw that the text was from Jamie. You typed your password and opened the message.

“What ya up to today??” The text read and you could almost imagine the toothy Aussie saying it, a concept which made you smile through the thrumming in your head.

“I have my chem test on Monday, I just have a KILLER headache rn so I might just nap a bit and push studying for later.” You texted back and proceeded to dim the screen to spare your eyes from the brightness. Opening your social media of choice, you browsed a bit until deeming that the light was still making your eyes throb. Placing the phone back on your table, you pulled the covers over your head to hide back in the darkness. You knew falling asleep would cut out a lot of your time to study, but what could you do? You were horrible in chemistry anyway… Your eyes were slowly closing and it was so pleasantly quiet and warm. The familiar feeling of sleep tugged the edges of your mind…

And then you were startled awake with a screech by something crashing on the bed right next to you.

“G’day, your friendly neighbourhood Jamison here to teach someone some goddamn chemistry!” The loud man said and you peeked your startled head from under your blankets. He was leaning his head against his hand, looking at you with a wide grin. By now you should be more used to Jamison’s antics but somehow he still had a habit of startling you. Grumbling, you hid your face in the blankets.

“Jamie, you scared the shit out of me. Again.” You said, muffled slightly by the cloth. Now that you were thinking more clearly, the possibilities of the rest of your sheets being covered in soot were at an all-time high. Again.

“Aww c’mon, you know I don’t do it to be mean.” He said and you felt him tugging the blanket from in front of your face away once again. You let him, looking tiredly at him. He looked pretty much the same as usual, covered in filth and wearing simple clothing.

“I knooow, I still don’t appreciate it. You know you could’ve called me as a warning. How do you even sneak around so silently?” You whined, making Jamison grin half-apologetically.

“You’d just have told me to not trouble myself. And I would have come over anyway. Just decided to skip that step, ya know?” He pushed himself to sit upright before continuing. “And I don’t even have to sneak around, you sleep like a rock. I bet I could blow up your house and you’d sleep through it all.” You were about to protest before noting that he had a point. Defeated, you let out a small groan before rubbing your temple. You had almost forgotten the existence of the darned headache.

“I appreciate your effort Jamie, but my head still hurts like hell. And I’m horrible at chemistry, you’ll just get frustrated with me.” Jamison looked at you and shook his head.

“You said it was on Monday? Two days left, Sparky. And I would never ever get frustrated with you. What do ya have to study anyway?” He asked and you moved your hand to rub your cheek in thought.

“Um, I think it had something to do with mixing elements and something to do with electrons and protons and stuff? I didn’t even think you’d know chemistry, now I feel silly for not asking you first. You make all of your stuff yourself, right?” It was true that the thought had just now entered your head. You knew Jamison would have been more than happy to help you with all of this if you had just asked, saving you from a crap ton of unnecessary stress.

“You’re right about that. And that’s easy stuff, that there. Get up out of there and let’s get mixing.” He said and hopped off of the bed, leaving behind the treaded blotch of soot. You stared at the stain for a second before you progressed what he said.

“Wait, mixing?” You looked up at him, slightly horrified.

“Well, I think you’d learn the easiest if you just try all of that stuff out, so I brought some supplies. And I’m not here to read a book to you.” He said and shifted his weight from his leg to the prosthetic and back. He wasn’t one of those people who could stay still for too long at a time.

“As long as you don’t blow this place up then I’m good, but I trust you won’t do that.” Giving him a stern look, you rolled out of bed with a groan.

“I would never." He said, faking as if you had offended him. "Go do whatever you do in the mornings, I’ll whip you up something to help with that head of yours.” Jamison said and gave a light flick to your forehead. He proceeded to whip around, making his way towards your kitchen. You shook your head lightly at his retreating form, a smile tugging on your lips. You really did like his company, so maybe studying wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
